Caster (Fate/Hexad)
Caster is a respectable Caster-class servant in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Hexad and he is the servant of Kana Watatsumi. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is John Dee; a hermetic philosopher and magus who lived in the early 1500s and early 1600s and is well known for being an advisor to Queen Elizabeth I and discovering the holy Enochian language. John was born on July 13th 1527 in Tower Ward to Rowland Dee and Johanna Wild; both of whom come from a family of magi and scholars. The majority of his childhood was spent learning hermeticism and Hermetic-style Magecraft. In 1536, John attended Chelmsford Chantry School and graduated in 1542 and attended St John's College, Cambridge where he would meet his teacher where he would continue where his parents left off in secret. In three or four short years later he became a graduating BA at which points his abilities as a magus and scholar prodigy were finally recognized as he became an original fellow of Trinity College, Cambridge, on its founding by Henry VIII in 1546. As a fellow, John accomplished many remarkable things both as a scholar and as a member of its secret magus order. In 1554, he was offered a readership in mathematics by Oxford that he declined and a year later he became a member of the Worshipful Company of Mercers just like his father had before him. Later that year he would be arrested and charged with treason for calculating the horoscopes for Queen Mary and Princess Elizabeth. However, the charges were later dropped when he appeared before the Star Chamber and was sent to Catholic Bishop Bonner for religious examination before eventually clearing his name. Three years later when Elizabeth became queen he became her trusted advisor on astrological and scientific matters. From the 1550s to 1570s, John played a large role with expanding the British Empire and voyaging where he would make plenty of discoveries thanks to his navigation and voyaging skills. This led John to begin his writing career where he would write many books about what he discovered. It wasn't until the 1580s where he will grow more interested in magecraft and divinity. His skill in magecraft grew a lot in this time and he even had an apprentice by the name of Edward Kelley. Together they made a lot of discoveries about magecraft and gods with the help of a "scryer." Eventually their efforts paid off when an angel came to them and revealed to them their divine language, which they would later make a journal about. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Hexad Abilities Combat When it comes to direct combat and not relying on his angels, Caster's combative potential depends on how much his opponent relies on magic. The amount of magical energy in his possession and the power of his magic combined with his use of Mystic Eyes of Divination makes him a deadly opponent against fellow mages and an effective "Magus Killer" to the point where other Caster-class servants may find him to be a difficult opponent to face. However, even though he was trained in combat a little when he was alive so he would have the means to defend Queen Elizabeth if need be he is not a master at combat. While he may prove a challenge for the average Saber-class, Lancer-class, Rider-class, Archer-class, and Berserker-class servants he will almost always lose without having an angel nearby. The only class of servant he may be evenly matched against in direct combat by himself is the average Assassin-class servant and even then it will be hard. Caster is more of a tactical fighter than anything else. When he isn't fighting a fellow mage he relies on magical energy-based Magecraft long or short range spells. On the offensive side he uses Magecraft to release blasts, rays, explosions, bolts, or bursts of magical energy to attack the foe and his offensive spells can be very powerful and large or small and precise depending on Caster's wishes. On the defensive side he uses magical energy to create various kinds of barriers made up of magical energy. Besides Reinforcement, which he uses a lot to enhance his physical abilities, Caster doesn't draw upon on the magic schools that make up his hermetic-style of Magecraft that often in the hopes of overwhelming his foe by catching them off guard and with his versatility. Skills Territory Creation Territory Creation is the second Caster-class skill that allows him to build a special terrain that is advantageous to his magical abilities. With a C+ ranking in this skill, Caster is able to just build a small workshop for himself. Caster's workshop, better known as the Enochian Workshop, is a workshop designed to collect and feed him magical energy when he is in a deep meditative state. Although this leaves him vulnerable, it allows him to use his noble phantasm to a greater extent as the constant flow of magical energy is enough to summon and maintain eight angels instead of just four. In addition, the temple is able to use some of the collected magical energy to heal himself or his allies. Item Construction Item Construction is a skill that allows Caster to create magical jewels with various effects that he can use for Jewel Magecraft. He can use this skill to mass produce jewels and a a bit faster than most users of this skill thanks to his High-Speed Divine Words. This is why he seems to always have plenty of different types jewels on hand that he can use to counter almost any spell he may across. Charisma Caster is an extremely charismatic; so much so that even angels find him to be a very pleasant person to be around and was high enough to make Queen Elizabeth I want to make him her advisor. If not for his high charisma he would no doubt be unable to command the angels he summons suggesting that it takes a high level of charisma to do so. This is probably why making the angels he summons turn on him is so hard; they are simply that devoted to him. As a result of his high charisma, Caster has great skill when it comes to commanding or unifying an army or country not to mention the tactical knowledge to make great decisions. In group battles his charisma greatly enhances the physical, mental, and combative abilities of his allies. The boost granted by this skill does stack with how his Saint skill enhances the abilities of any divine creatures who are allied with him. These two boosts together is part of the reason why his angels are so powerful. Saint As one who was choosen by angels Caster is considered by many as a Saint. This boosts the power and efficiency of his magic when he is fighting against demons. It also allows him to produce a special holy shroud called the "Shroud of Angels." This shroud boosts the abilities of nearby divine creatures who are allied with him by a small margin. It also slowly heals his injuries and boosts his physical abilities by half a rank when he is near an angel. Mystic Eyes of Divination Mystic Eyes of Divination is a type of Mystic Eye born from his grandmastery over the art of divination and it is one of his most important skill for direct combat. This type of Mystic Eye allows him to employ the art of divination through his eyes resulting in a skill akin to second sight. Once activated, Caster can use his eyes to obtain basic information about an object or person just by looking at it similar to Sherlock Holmes' Natural Insight skill or the structural analysis step of Projection Magic, but it can take time to obtain the information depending on how complex the target is. The second ability of his Mystic Eye is its ability to see the past or future of whatever he is looking at with greater ease and detail than aforementioned Natural Insight skill. It is this very ability that makes Mystic Eyes of Divination his most important skill for direct combat especially when facing fellow mages. This is because he has learned how to use this ability to quickly foresee his opponent's next spell and cast a spell to counter it before they have a chance to cast the spell. If he has the chance to analyze the spell with Mystic Eyes of Divination other ability he can obtain the information required to cast a perfect counter to the spell and before the opponent has a chance to cast that spell. This is what puts Caster so far above normal mages in terms of skill because this use of Mystic Eyes of Divination with Magecraft can be an overwhelming combination. One should count themselves lucky Caster can't use Projection Magic because with it he would be able to analyze the spell to obtain the information needed to copy and use the spell with Projection Magic and before the original user has a chance to. High-Speed Divine Words High-Speed Divine Words is a skill that assists with magical incantations by speaking the Enochian language at high speeds to grant him the ability to use Thaumaturgy without using his Magic Circuits. When this skill is in use he can cast very High-Thaumaturgy level spells with great speeds as well as greatly improve the efficiency and power of the spell. Magecraft (Hermetic) As a hermetic philosopher, Caster was trained in hermetic-style Magecraft by his teachers. This style of magecraft is made up of several different schools including alchemy, material transmutation, astrology, flowing and transferring of power, and runes and this is why he has access to a lot of techniques and why he is so versatile. However, known of these schools were particularly meant for direct combat. As a Servant with abilities that far surpass normal magi he can easily handle himself against normal opponents if need be by using magical energy-based spells such as firing a blast of magical energy or creating a magical barrier, but he has a lot of difficulty when he goes up against some servants. As for elemental affinity, Caster has been shown to be capable of creating and manipulating all five elements in addition to light. Although he isn't the fighting type, he appears to have a lot of potential when it comes to manipulating elements when he has to. This is best seen by how his body seems to instinctively respond to an elemental spell that he has foreseen and analyzed by releasing the correct element to retaliate against the spell. This makes using Elemental Magecraft against Caster a very difficult task because as long as he has a magus in his line of sight it is usually assured that he will respond appropriately. One has to have enough magical energy to overpower him or the means to cast an Elemental Magecraft spell from outside of his line of sight to have any hope of doing him harm with it. Noble Phantasm Enochian Magic Enochian Magic is Caster's one and only Noble Phantasm and it is a Divine Noble Phantasm, Magecraft Noble Phantasm, and an Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm. This magic system that he discovered after the sacred and holy Enochian language that was revealed to him by angels is what made Caster such a noteworthy mage because it is rooted in the Divine Words Thaumaturgical Theory from the Age of Gods making him the only modern mage capable of using a magic from the Age of Gods. This ceremonial magic allows him to use the Enochian language to summon and command spirits most notably Enochian angels. The angels and spirits he summons possess great power. They have more than enough power to be a match for a strong Servant and a great threat to evil and demons because of their divine nature. Just like familiars they can be controlled from a distance, which makes them more of a threat when taking into account Caster's tactical knowledge and how he can use his Mystic Eyes to be aware of their surroundings and control them from a distance. Enochian Magic isn't limited to just summoning these creatures and it has more in common with theurgy than normal types summoning magic. As a result, he is able to inscribe the abilities of a particular angel, albeit in a very weakened form, onto a target with runes for various results. For example, he can harness Gabriel's fire attribute and place it on an object to heat it up or on himself to release a blast of fire. This side of Enochian Magic is rarely used because of how it requires that Caster use his Hermetic-style Magecraft and Enochian Magic at the same time, which is both very difficult and can drain him of his magical energy very quickly. Enochian Magic has several weaknesses and possibly the greatest one is its magic cost, which is quite high even without using runes. This is mostly because the angels he summons do not possess their own magical energy, but instead use Caster's to perform their magic. The power of their magic means they need a lot of Caster's magical energy to use their magic, which limits Caster to only having three or four angels around at once. Secondly, Enochian Magic is a type of ceremonial magic. This means he can't just summon angels instantly and in the heat of battle. It takes a lot of time and preparation to summon angels so once they are killed he can't just replace them on the spot. The rune side of this magic is a bit more battle oriented, but its high magical energy cost means he can only use it so many times. Lastly, the angels he summons will try to resist his control or may even turn on him if they sense any malice in his heart, which is why his Charisma skill is of great importance when it comes to using this Noble Phantasm as effectively as possible. Overall, Enochian Magic is a very powerful Noble Phantasm that is held back by the limitations of its user. Trivia *Caster's use of Mystic Eyes of Divination was inspired by how Ryner uses Alpha Stigma from The Legend of the Legendary Heroes while its actual abilities were inspired by the Sharingan from Naruto and common interpretations of divination and clairvoyance. Category:Characters Category:Fate/Hexad Characters Category:Servants Category:Caster-class Servants Category:Males